


The Path of Corruption

by BlueBird_1323



Category: LEGO Ultra Agents
Genre: Backstory, Dialogue Heavy, Flashbacks, Gen, Human Legos, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intense at times, My First Fanfic, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Another LEGO Theme, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird_1323/pseuds/BlueBird_1323
Summary: With the recent reveal of the Ultra Agents’ most challenging enemy yet — AntiMatter — Agent Curtis Bolt decides to do some digging on this fiendish foe. However, after a series of discoveries, Bolt finds that AntiMatter’s identity may be much more familiar and closer to the team than he had originally thought.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Wolf’s Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me other people remember this theme

Astor City’s dockyards were alight with the bright reds and oranges of the rising sun. The waters glowed and shone like gold, and Kita thought to herself that nothing in the entirety of the world could replace this. While early in the morning, Astor City had already woken up hours ago, the dull hum of traffic only being background noise, with the harsh cries of seagulls and the whir of motors and propellors in the boats adding to the cacophonous symphony.

Like the sunrise, in Kita’s mind, nothing could replace this.

The flutter of excitement in her stomach drew her attention back to the crates she had been loading onto the boat. She had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever, ever since she had discovered a new toxin in a sample brought back from her crew’s recent expedition to the tropics. And now, here she was, two hours ahead of the others and loading the boat to set sail to their destination. She was finally going to see, in person, the poisonous plant in it’s natural environment. 

She heaved another box of supplies onto the boat, letting out a loud grunt. “Geez, what did the others put in these things? Maybe I should’ve shown up on the actual planned time so that they could’ve helped me.” Kita grumbled, resting her arm on the crate, catching her breath. “And now I’m talking to myself, great.”

A small laugh escaped her as she shook her head, gazing back out to the docks. “Well, at least no one’s around to tease me about it. Just you and me.“ She looked at a nearby gull. “Right?” The seagull squawked at her, quickly flying off. Kita scoffed. “Even the birds think I’m nuts... Oh well, back to—“

A loud swish cut her off. Her blood froze.

“...is someone there?” Kita called out, straightening up and forcing her voice to stabilize. Her mind immediately went to the worst. It was the crack of dawn in the dockyards, yet here she was, and no one knew she was here. What had she even been thinking coming out here alone?

There was another swish-like noise, and this time it continued on.

“Hello?” She called out again, “Matthew, if you think this is funny, you better quit it! We’re professionals!” Kita mustered out, hoping that it was her impish assistant. No response came. Her hand slowly inched towards a nearby crowbar.

There was an unearthly silence that covered the docks, the city even. No cries of the gulls, no hum of traffic, even the waves lapping against the boats were gentle and quiet. Kita gulped, tightening her grip on the crowbar. If her past of exploration taught her anything, she knew that if an area got quiet suddenly, something dangerous was around.

Holding the crowbar like a baseball bat, she gingerly began trekking towards a towering pile of cargo containers, glowing like the fires of Hell in the early sun’s light. She felt her heart in her chest. She could’ve sworn the noise came from around those crates...

“Okay Kita, just be careful. Better to not be caught off guard if someone’s there. Just... just be quiet. Be silent, sneaky, like a rat or something.”

The air prickled with static and the hairs on her arms stood on end as she ventured around the metal boxes, only to stop dead in her tracks. She felt her heart stop.

Eclipsing the warm glow around her, maybe double her height, was a constant swirling void of purples and blacks, a hole in reality. The air surrounding this portal-like void was alive with electricity and crackled loudly at uneven intervals. And yet, the air was stale and cold. Not just cold, it was _frigid_. Goosebumps covered Kita’s arms, and the cold breeze that had now started up burned the back of her throat. Her fingers began to feel dull, and the metal crowbar in her hand scalded her skin. But Kita didn’t let go; this was her only defence, her only sense of safety.

“What the Hell..?” Kita breathed in a quivering voice, taking a quick step backwards. “What is this thing?” Against her better judgement, she steadied herself and began moving forward again, only slightly.

As she got closer, it was evidently clear that there was a strong pull surrounding this portal, both figuratively and literally. She felt her body being moved, getting subtly dragged closer, and while her rationality screamed for her to run, her scientific side wanted to know more. 

“Ah, Dr. Wilson. I’ve been expecting you.” A deep yet airy voice swiftly spoke from behind her. Kita whipped around and brandished her crowbar, gripping it tightly. Standing a few meters away, was a tall, cloaked figure who wore a cape that flapped in the wind. Kita gasped.

“Who-...who are you?!” She screamed, pulling her crowbar tighter to her body. Something similar to a laugh came from the figure, and they took a few steps towards her, brandishing a long staff. 

“That is irrelevant for the moment, doctor. Do not be afraid of me, for I am here to show you your true strength. There is so much potential in you.” They laughed again, continuing to move forwards. Kita quickly took a few steps backwards.

“Fuck off!” She cried, giving a clumsy swing of the crowbar. “Leave me alone!” Much to Kita’s surprise, they stopped moving towards her.

“...so much potential.” They growled. A pair of glowing white eyes appeared where their face should have been, and a loud cackle came from them. 

Without wasting a second, they took their staff in two hands and whipped it towards Kita. Kita screamed, stumbling backwards and waving her crowbar around frantically. However, when she dug her heels in to stick her ground, she continued to move. She snapped her head to look over her shoulder and the blood drained from her face. In her attempt to get away from this masked man, she had gotten much closer than she ever had intended to go towards the portal. It’s pull had latched onto her, dragging her further and further into the maw of the purple void.

“No...” She whimpered, her voice trembling “No!” She repeated, now screaming shrilly. Her ears began to pop as she got pulled closer and closer, a deep chill settling in her bones. Kita’s heart thumped loudly in her ears, any noises of the docks now blocked out. She could feel her skin stretch as she desperately tried to stay in place, her clothes and body being pulled, no, sucked into the void. She could feel herself going further in, and in a desperate attempt to stay still, she tried to readjust her footing.

Her feet flew out from underneath her and she collided onto the concrete, the breath being knocked out of her body. Airy curses followed as Kita desperately tried to breathe, propping herself up on an elbow. But as soon as she did that, pain seared through her limb, the pavement tearing her bare arm as she was mercilessly dragged still.

_Fuck._

Adrenaline raced through her veins as Kita scrambled to grab onto something, anything, desperately and despairingly clinging onto the ground. “You madman!” She shrieked. “You bastard, what the fuck do you want from me?!”

The figure had gotten much closer now, towering above her like the many skyscrapers in the city; cold and uncaring. And now that they were closer, it had clued in to her that this was a man. _A poor excuse for one_ , Kita thought bitterly. He leaned down, and she could’ve sworn she would have felt his breath if it weren’t for the purple, emotionless mask on his face.

“Dr. Wilson, any last words before you embrace your true potential?” He asked, his voice frigid like the portal that was about to swallow her whole.

Well... she had a lot to say, mostly swears, but she had so many questions. And she was terrified. More terrified than she had ever felt in her life. But she wasn’t going to let this sicko know that. Her voice steadied as she tried to speak.

“Why are you doing this?”

“To have many more like-minded people to myself. I, too, was like you, but then allowed myself to become this. To become perfection. And you will too as soon as the transformation is complete. Anything else?”

By God she was terrified.

“Fuck you.” Kita spat. The man let out a small laugh, stepping his boot onto her hand. She felt her knuckles crack and unconsciously let go, screaming as the portal engulfed her.

Dr. Kita Wilson’s screams echoed through the lifeless dockyards of Astor City. All traces of the masked man and the portal were gone, the only thing remaining from the encounter was the crowbar on the ground, still warm from the scientist’s grip. The sky had turned a light, warm grey as clouds creeped their way over the sun, blocking it’s light. The seagulls began to take to the air, and the traffic began to escalate on the nearby suspension bridge.

Life in Astor City continued to drone on.


	2. Technological Crumb Trail

“Everyone!” Agent Curtis Bolt exclaimed as he ran into the room, holding a bunch of files against his chest. “I’ve found something!”

The Ultra Agent’s common room had been a relatively quiet place before Bolt came running in, with Caila, Max, and Jack stuck in an intense game of modified Go Fish. Max had just been ready to start telling Caila off, because he _swore_ she was somehow cheating when Curtis collided into them all. The cards went flying.

“Sorry!” Curtis said frantically with a sheepish smile, placing his files on the table and kneeling down to pick up the cards. “Sorry, I’ve been working for awhile.”

“You good?” Max asked with a laugh, trying to move some stray cards in his direction.

“Hm?” Curtis’ head snapped up. “Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I’m good! Great actually! I’ve got some big news.”

Caila raised her eyebrow at that, leaning forward. “Big news? What’s up?”

“Well...” He started, taking in a deep breath and then lowering his voice. “I’ve made some progress on AntiMatter.”

“Holy shit!” Caila exclaimed, beaming. “Bolt, you’re a genius! Don’t just kneel there on the floor picking up some stupid cards, show us what you got!” After saying that, she quickly wiped all the remaining cards off the table.

“Hey!” Max whined. “What if we wanted to continue to play?”

“Oh please.” Caila smiled playfully as she flicked her pink ponytail over her shoulder. “We all knew I was gonna win.”

Curtis let out a quiet laugh and took a seat next to Jack, straightening the files on the desk. The three others leaned in, including Max who easily forgot about the cards, with expectant looks on their faces. Curtis gave a small smile, placing a disk on the table and activating the interactive hologram.

“Firstly, most of what I found were in these files here, so I made digital copies so that there’s easier access and a more optimal way to show these.” Curtis started, pulling up an image of their foe in question. Even if it was just a picture, AntiMatter still made them feel uneasy, with his emotionless mask and his cold demeanour. “Anyways, since we’ve figured out that the other villains work with and for AntiMatter, that means he has helped them develop their technology.”

“I think I know where you’re going with this.” Jack said with a growing smile. Curtis gave him a knowing nod, pulling up an image of some of the other villains’ works.

“It’s evident that with almost all of the confiscated technology we have thus far, Terabyte was the one who planned and built everything. However, in certain devices, such as Terabyte’s mech, there are a few discrepancies... and these differences are not of amateur quality.” He paused, sliding another image into view. It was a close-up shot of some of the mechanisms found in Terabyte’s mech. “As you can see, compared, the two construction styles are quite inconsistent.”

“So, AntiMatter’s skills, right?” Caila asked, gesturing to the mechanisms in question.

“Correct!” Curtis beamed, but his expression quickly dropped. “And well, I did some analysis, like matching up a digital fingerprint if you will, and I found that... well, er...” He trailed off, swallowing.

“What did you find?” Max asked tentatively, scooting closer and lowering his voice. His usual air of confidence and goofiness was completely gone.

“AntiMatter’s technology is near identical to some of our own.”

A heavy silence fell over the group of four. Max, Caila, and Jack stared at Curtis in horror. 

“Are you saying one of us is a traitor?” Caila whispered harshly, though the fear was clear on her face.

“No!” Curtis blurted, straightening and waving his hands frantically in front of him. “No! No, not at all! Well, uh, technically not—“ 

“‘Technically’?” Caila repeated.

“Just let me explain.” He sighed, sliding all current images off the hologram and bringing up one of a man. He seemed to be around Max’s or Curtis’ age, with neatly styled light brown hair, and a confident smile. He wore a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. “This, everyone, is Agent Morgan Lux.”

“Morgan Lux?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s that? I’ve never met him, and I’ve been here longer than you three.” 

Max observed the picture, scrunching up his face in confusion. “And I’ve never seen him in any photos around the place.” Curtis seemed to ignore Max’s comment and looked to Jack, then focused his eyes back on the picture.

“It was hard to find any details on him. I scoured through every file we have, and well, this is what I found.” He cleared his throat and continued on. “Evidently, Lux here was an agent who worked on this team before any of us were recruited. He exceeded in all fields of the job at that time, and seemed to be quite the leader. However, he disappeared suddenly, and nothing has been heard from him since.”

“Holy shit...” Caila breathed.

“Until now.” Max said abruptly, jumping to his feet. “Lux is AntiMatter! We gotta tell Blaze about this.”

“Yes, of course!” Curtis nodded, a nervous smile on his face. “But maybe we should look into this a little more before we tell Solomon. Gather more evidence.”

“I mean, yeah, we could.” Max shrugged. “But the city is at risk! Solomon probably knows more about Morgan than any of us, so if we go to him he can tell us more! Then with that we can make a plan on how to take Lux down.”

“I agree.” Jack nodded, standing up. “Time is invaluable, and each second that goes by is another chance for him to turn another civilian into a villain. Curtis, I understand that you want to gather more proof right now, but even you said you found all you could.”

Curtis looked at the two with an unsure expression, then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He smiled, confidence returning.

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

“Well what are you guys waiting for?” Caila asked, already halfway out the door. “Let’s get moving!”

Curtis grabbed everything and the group quickly left the room, leaving their playing cards scattered about on the ground.

Caila _had_ been cheating.


	3. The Tip of the Iceberg

Curtis held a raised fist in front of the door to Solomon’s office, ready to knock. “You know, maybe we should think about this for a second.” He laughed sheepishly.

“Bolt, c’mon!” Caila pushed, nudging his side with her elbow. “Just knock.”

“Well I—“

“I can hear you all talking out there.” Solomon’s voice rang out from his office, sounding a bit amused. “Come in.”

Caila gave a small smirk to her other coworkers and grabbed the door handle, yanking the door open and bursting in. “Sorry to bother you, boss! But Bolt’s got big news. He’s a genius!”

“Well I sure hope so.” Solomon smirked, “That is one of the reasons he works here.”

He was more than right. Curtis Bolt was never one to brag, but everyone knew how smart he was when it came to technology and anything that could fly. He was clever and a quick thinker, but wasn’t afraid to add his own features onto the Ultra Agents tech if he deemed it necessary. While thorough and a stickler for details, he was gutsy when need be.

Curtis shuffled his way in past Caila and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Solomon’s desk, carefully putting the files down. “Well, you see, I’ve been doing quite a bit of research onto the villains we’ve been dealing with, including AntiMatter. I’ve found a very important lead.” He slid the files towards his boss, face grim. Solomon raised an eyebrow, taking the files carefully and starting to look through them.

Curtis’ gaze quickly went to the room around them as he waited. Solomon Blaze’s office was like any typical office for your stereotypical boss, with a few exceptions of course. There was a large, neat and organized desk near the center of the room. A few filing cabinets here and there, the occasional picture on the wall, a window at the back of the room that gazed out over Astor City. However... when one walked in, you couldn’t help but notice that the picture on the wall was of Solomon in his youth, standing over a rather defeated looking bug-like alien. And resting on one of the filing cabinets was a sealed case, full of medals and badges of honour. Solomon wasn’t just any boss leading an organization of specialized agents; Solomon was an ex-Galaxy Squad member.

But because he had been looking everywhere except at Solomon, Curtis hadn’t seen the increasing look of concern and fear that grew on his boss’ face while he read through the papers. “Where did you find these, Bolt?” Solomon asked, looking up from the files. His withered face was now riddled with distress.

“I looked through practically all the files we have, sir.” Curtis stated factually, though tried his best not to squirm under Solomon’s steely stare.

“If I may,” Jack interrupted, standing next to Curtis and placing his hand on the chair, “do you know who ‘Morgan Lux’ is, Solomon?”

“Yeah. We don’t know who he is, so we assumed you do.” Max added, completely ruining the careful treading Jack was trying to accomplish.

Solomon let out a heavy sigh, dropping the files onto the desk and looking to them all with an out of place sorrowful look. “I do. I should’ve told you all sooner.”

“So why didn’t you?!” Caila accused, crossing her arms across her chest. “You lied to us!” 

“I didn’t lie, I just didn’t tell you about him.” Solomon stated calmly, though pain could just be heard in his voice.

“ _And?_ ” Caila let out a dry laugh, narrowing her eyes. “With all due respect, how is that any better?! We’ve been working with and for you for years now, and you-...” she paused, stammering as she looked for the right words. This was her boss. No matter how angry she was, she couldn’t cuss him out. “You just kept this away! You hid that a former agent, which you knew—“

“Probably knew, actually.” Curtis interjected.

“Which you _probably_ knew,” Caila sighed, “just disappeared” — she snapped her fingers — “like that!”

“Caila...” Max said warily. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?!” She exclaimed, extending her arms out on either side of her and shooting her glare to Max. “You want me to _calm down_?! Max, don’t you understand what this means?!”

“Uh...” he trailed off, flashing a quick look in between her and his boss. “Kinda, I kinda do, but c’mon we aren’t gonna learn anything if we keep yelling.”

“Damn it, I hate it when you’re the rational one.” She spat, but sighed heavily and crossed her arms back over her chest in resignation.

An oppressive atmosphere and silence filled the room as Solomon looked up from his desks to the agents. He spoke after what felt like an eternity. “... thank you, Agent Phoenix.”

“... will you tell us who Morgan Lux is?” Jack asked carefully.

“Lux...” Solomon started, standing up from the desk and turning his back to them all, facing the window. “was an agent, you all know that by now.”

“The best of the best.” Curtis added cautiously. Solomon let out a dry laugh.

“The best of the best.” He echoed. “Morgan and I worked together back in the day. He was a brilliant man, talented too. I have to admit, at that time we were a bit foolish due to our youth, but it truly felt like we ruled the city.” Solomon chuckled, shaking his head.

“So what happened?” Max implored, his voice just a bit above a whisper.

There was a great pause before Solomon responded, looking over his shoulder slightly as he spoke. “He disappeared.”

“Well... er, yes.” Curtis tentatively began. “But... why? Do you know why he disappeared?”

“No.” He said solemnly, turning back to the crew swiftly, his hardened expression returning. “That’s it for now. We can talk about this later with Agent Swift and Agent Zeal present, as they deserve to know this too. I’ll speak with you all later. You may leave now.”

“But!—“ Caila began, but Solomon locked eyes with her.

“That means you too, Agent Phoenix.”

Jack quickly stood in front of Caila before she could say anything worse, giving her a quick look to back off before focusing back on Solomon. “Understood. We’ll be looking forward to it. Sorry for bothering you.”

“Yeah uh... see ya later!” Max smiled, getting out a small laugh. Curtis instantly could tell that it was fake.

While reluctant, the four agents made their way out of the room, Curtis being the last to go and closing the door quietly behind them. Once it shut, he immediately dragged his hand down his face with a groan.

“That could have gone so much better.”

“At least we got him to talk a little.” Max encouraged, nudging Curtis slightly.

“Plus, you did get to show him what you found, Bolt.” Jack continued with a warm smile. “It definitely could’ve gone worse, trust me.”

“ _Ahem_.” Caila cleared her throat. The three men stared at her back at her blankly as she stared with a calculating look in her eyes. “Okay, before I go on, Jack, Max, thanks for covering my ass back there and making sure I didn’t say anything I’d regret.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jack replied and Max beamed.

“Secondly, Curtis, you did great.

“Oh- thank you.”

“But finally,” she huffed, “we didn’t learn anything new. Sure, we got some idea of Blaze’s sentiment towards Lux, but we didn’t learn anything else about the guy himself.”

“Oh shoot...” Curtis faltered, rubbing his chin slightly. “You’re right. Damn. Well, if you give me enough time I might be able to find more pieces of information, though who knows how long that would take...”

“Or...” Max started, a bright smile growing on his face, “we go to Professor Hydron! She’s been on this team for as long as any of us can remember! So she’s gotta know more about Morgan! Or uh...” — he lowered his voice to a whisper in case Solomon could hear them — “at least be willing to talk more about him.”

“Damn Max.” Caila laughed, already walking down the hall. “You’re full of good ideas today. I’m surprised we hadn’t thought of her before Solomon. Christina’s always one to speak her mind.”

“You’re telling me.” Max added as the others began to follow their pink-haired spitfire of a coworker to Professor Hydron’s lab. “And why do you get to call her Christina? She always tells me to call her ‘professor’!”

“She likes me better.” Caila winked playfully. Max gasped.

“Hey! What do you mean?!”

“I mean that I don’t get injured all the time from doing stupid things like you do, Max ‘I’ll attach rockets to a wagon’ Burns.”

“That was a bit of a stupid idea.” Curtis gently chuckled, sending his irked teammate a sympathetic look.

“Curtis, c’mon. I know you were the one who helped build the rockets.” She snickered, looking over her shoulder with a lighthearted but sly smirk. Curtis’ cheeks went pink.

“Well, I uh-... er, it was uh... a scientific test!”

“Yeah it was a test!” Max copied.

“This is why Christina likes me better.” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Now come on, we don’t have any time to lose.”

—————————————————————————————

Solomon held the somewhat aged photo of a young man tightly in his hand as he stood in front of the large window which showed Astor City in it’s full glory. It was late in the day, with the sky beginning to develop a light rose coloured hue. The ocean and the glass in the city’s windows glittered like gold. The battle-hardened man gazed down wearily at the picture, smoothing out a corner with his thumb. He let out a heavy sigh, speaking in a voice riddled with worry and disappointment. 

“Morgan, what have you done?”


End file.
